Lars Alexandersson
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Lars Alexandersson, and thus, will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Lars Alexandersson (ラース・アレクサンダーソン, Rāsu Arekusandāson) also simply known as Lars is a shinobi from Kumogakure, and a former Jonin-rank ninja. His former teammates were Koga Senryu, the Eight Tails Jinchuriki, and Akira Nii, the Two Tails Jinchuriki, while he was still a part of Kumogakure’s shinobi forces. He is a missing-nin from the cloud village, his reason for defecting from the village is still as of yet unknown. He is currently affiliated with the Land of Iron, serving as a commander in Seishin’s samurai army, and also one of the Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennō), a group of four powerfull shinobi serving directly under the Demon King. As a result of his position, Lars has command over a large portion of Seishin’s army, just like the other member of the Four Heavenly Kings. He is currently listed as an S-Class criminal in the bingo book, and has a large bounty on his head. Known throughout the shinobi world for his mastery of Lightning release techniques, he is referred to by the moniker, The Golden Lion (金獅子のシキ, Kinjishi) by the other 5 great shinobi nations. Lars was originally introduced as a bonus playable character in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Lars is part of a crossover with the Tekken franchise and was originally introduced in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, where he received an extra costume design created by Masashi Kishimoto; this design formed the basis of his appearance in Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Appearance Lars is a man with green eyes and blond hair that features fringe bangs with upturned spikes in the back and a topknot in the shape of a crescent moon. He wears a patterned red kimono, decorative white obi, and golden armor adorned with a lion, spiral designs, and clawed gauntlets. His outfit includes golden accessories, including a hair pin, rings fastened to the collar of his kimono, and an accessory on the knot of his obi. The back of his kimono features a stylized "46" design as his clan symbol. Personality When first introduced, Lars appeared somewhat cold and distant, not showing much emotion when in the presence of the Demon King Seishin Yagami. He is indifferent to the affairs involving the Land of Iron, and would rather be doing something else. He seems to not like his commanding superior very much, and wishes for him to stop his evil actions, showing utter contempt for Seishin. He believes that the actions of the Demon King are wrong, and that violence and oppression is not the way to make the world a better place. He often disagrees with the methods employed by Seishin, and is the only advisor amongst Seishin’s vassals to argue with him. Despite Seishin’s terrifying reputation as the Demon King, Lars is not really afraid of him, but there is a secret that bind him to the Demon Kings services. However Lars is a warm-hearted and disciplined military man, in sharp contrast to the fierce and ruthless Seishin to whom he is associated with. He is a serious and focused fighter, but allows his emotions and sense of righteousness to determine the outcome of his battles. He is courageous, independent, and an honourable man, always keeping his word no matter what. Despite being on a member of the Four Heavenly Kings, Lars is well liked by members of his division, due to his standards of morality, justice, and uprightness. Despite the things he had to do in the name of the Demon King, he still maintains a positive disposition, and believes that someday the trials he has to endure will come to an end. When off duty he is show as an easy going and friendly person, and despite his position and rank of commander within Seishin's army, he is still seen socializing with his subordinates. He is a proud individual and has great confidence in his powers and abilities. He is not arrogant by nature and will show his opponent a degree of respect, even complimenting them of their strength if they are strong enough to fight against him. Although he is a loyal individual, it is unknown why he betrayed his home village and defected to the Land of Iron, but some speculate that the Demon King may have had a hand in the terms of events that caused him to leave his precious friends and comrades behind. When he was still in Kumogakure, he had a good relationship with his former teammates Koga and Akira, with a lot of people commenting that Koga and him were alike in many ways. He considered Koga as a brother and cherished the friendship he had forged with him over the years, when he had to abandon the village he felt a great deal of pain in betraying his closest friend. His relationship with Akira was very similar, as he trusted her very much and considered her more than a friend. He was also one of the few people who did not discriminate against Koga and Akira, and did not view them as just Tailed Beast hosts. Background Abilities As one of the four commanders within Seishin’s army, Lars has authority over-lower ranked subordinates, and has the power to issue out special orders in place of the Demon King. Following Seshin’s rank, it can be assumed that Lars is the next highest authority in the entire Land of Iron’s military force, as seen when he started issuing orders once the Demon King left the battlefield, most of the lower ranked samurai seem to obey his commands without question. Out of the Four Heavenly Kings, he seems to be the one with the most fighting experience, as seen from his high level knowledge of various Taijutsu styles. He is also one of the few men unaffected by the powerful aura emitted by the Demon King Seishin. Lars is one of the strongest fighters the Land of Iron has to offer, as seen from his ability to keep up with individuals of incredible power such as, Koga Senryu, the Raikage, Ryoji Sogetsu, and even Seishin Himself. He is fully capable of fighting on even terms against Akira Nii, the Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed Monster Cat. Another indication of his strength is that the Five Kage’s considers him to be one of the few individual capable of taking down the Demon King Seishin Yagami. His name was separated from the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings, and thus is acknowledged as a powerful individual even amongst them. As a shinobi originating from the Hidden Cloud Village, Lars is very proficient at using lightning based ninjtsu, due to his natural affinity towards lightning chakra. As a result of his mastery over the lightning element; Lars has developed several high level lightning based ninjutsu and is able to use them without much difficulty. Lars uses his fighting style combined with lightning techniques. His fighting style is mostly very fast Taijutsu mixed with Lightning Release infused blows. He has also shown the ability to use Lightning Release Shadow Clone, which allows him to create a shadow clone infused with lightning chakra, he uses this technique to serve as a distraction for his opponents while he prepares to set-up for stronger attacks. In addition to his lightning based ninjutsu, Lars also possesses impressive physical strength and incredible reflexes. He is capable of kicking a Jinchuriki such as Koga, away great distances. He also appears to possess great stamina and endurance, as seen when he was directly impaled by a sword and did not even flinch from the perceived damage, even when the blow was dealt by the likes of Akira Nii. He can perform Dynamic Entry (a stance where Lars dashes forward, unlike Might Guy's Dynamic Entry), as well as a technique known as Silent Entry (a stance where Lars dashes forward while in a crouching position). In addition, he is capable of using a minigun designed with motifs similar to his outfit; however, in keeping with the series' trend of not using any true firearms, the minigun fires kunai instead of bullets. Trivia *The golden lion on Lars's right shoulder is a stylized representation of Pac-Man, Namco's most famous video game character. Namco is the developer of the Tekken series and, as Namco Bandai Games, the publisher of many Naruto video games. *Lars's clan symbol is a stylized 46, Sweden's country calling code, referring to his half-Swedish nationality. *Lars's victory poses seem to be from Tekken 6, such as him speaking on his cell phone, saying "We have injured, send the medic." *According to the author: **Lars's hobbies are sightseeing and training. **Lars wishes to fight against Seishin Yagami in an all out battle. **Lars's favorite foods is Hamburger Steak, while his least favorite food is Crab. **Lars has completed 550 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 100 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 150 A-rank, 50 S-rank.